


Corpse Bride

by RuvikVictoriano



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: Forced Feminization, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikVictoriano/pseuds/RuvikVictoriano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another extremely short drabble starring Eddie Gluskin and his lovely Bride, Waylon Park. Eddie finished Waylon’s ‘transformation’, but Waylon doesn’t survive when it’s time to consummate their love. This is poorly written garbage and I highly advise you don’t read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse Bride

Waylon coughed, lungs barely able to expel air as he uselessly pawed at Eddie’s chest. He’d gone beyond the point of pain now, and had entered an entirely new consciousness where everything was a blur and nothing mattered. Thoughts rolled in and out of his head like water at high tide. He couldn’t feel anything, not even the gaping wound that poured blood between his legs. He’d long since been unable to speak.

“ _Darling_ ,” Eddie purred, grasping Waylon’s face as he knelt between his legs. He stole a kiss, and all Waylon could do was stare up blindly. “You’re  _perfect_. I always  _knew_  you were the one for me.”

The silk dress Eddie had forced him into clung tightly to his figure, like a cocoon trapping his body to hide the changes made. Two bloody mounds of flesh now sat where a flat chest once was and there were crimson stains where Eddie had stitched them, though he’d taken great care to ensure they didn’t look lopsided or uneven. Waylon was sure he looked nothing like the woman Eddie wanted, but Eddie was happy with his work and happy that Waylon had stopped fighting him.

Eddie panted and breathed heavily between the kisses they shared, kisses that were one-sided due to Waylon’s inability to function. When his lips were pressed apart his mouth remained open, and Eddie’s tongue prodded Waylon’s own like an eel squirming against the rocks beneath the sea. He protested when he couldn’t breathe, but that complaint was barely noticed.

His ‘Husband’ soon tired of kissing his mouth and trailed them down Waylon’s shoulder instead. Hands felt over his body, pulling him close so Eddie was hugging the other man flush against him, and teeth and tongue trailed past his throat and towards his chest. He felt like a stuffed animal being doted on by a child. Just a doll being moved around.

When he was pushed onto his back, his head lolled around uselessly, and he made a quiet grunt as Eddie bunched the dress up past his hips and pressed a hand between his legs. He couldn’t feel the pain of it anymore. He wasn’t even aware that Eddie’s fingers were twisting and rubbing inside the make-shift cunt that the buzzsaw provided for him. He heard Eddie groan lustfully, and if he bothered to look he would have seen the crazed Groom smiling at him with a look of adoration.

“You want this as badly as I do,” Eddie told him, rubbing his palm against the carnage, and he moved Waylon’s legs so they parted invitingly. “I swear, my Darling… I’ll give you  _nothing_ but  _pleasure_.”

Waylon turned his head, looking off into the darkness as Eddie continued prattling on. Something about a man’s duty to his wife, something about making a family together. It was all just sounds to him now. His face twisted in discomfort as Eddie suddenly pushed inside of him, a thick cock pressing into the bloody mess, but he was fading fast and it didn’t matter anymore.

Eddie’s hands were holding the backs of Waylon’s knees, pushing the dying man’s legs up and apart as he started to piston his hips. He had a look of pure bliss, eyes glassy with mad desire and his smiling lips baring teeth.

He moaned, loud and animalistic, sweat trailing down his brow, and his breathing started to become more strained. One hand remained on Waylon’s leg to hold it up, the other slipped past his hip where Eddie’s palm rested over the other male’s ass and gripped him like a tiger seizing its prey.

Waylon’s body was shaken without care by Eddie’s movements, his eyes slowly closing as a tiny sliver of pain bled through the numbness that had overtaken him. Eddie rocked against him with fevered hisses and grunts, and a sickly wet sound echoed between them where their bodies joined. The table creaked. Waylon opened his eyes, and this would be his last conscious action before it all started to slip away.

“ _Darling-_!” Eddie cried out, lost in the moment, now almost viciously fucking the corpse beneath him. He trembled and his temperature rose, all of his effort focused on one single need. “I love you…  _I love you,_ so much, my Darling…”

Waylon’s eyes took on an emptiness. The light was gone. He was pale and lifeless and his blood was a pool beneath him, staining his dress and the table and Eddie’s pants. The blood was splattered over the Groom’s crotch as well, covering his length, and it was growing sticky from the stagnant air surrounding them.

Eddie’s teeth were set in snarl as he moved, hips slapping soundly each time he rammed against Waylon, and he had to hold onto the body under his own with increased violence as time went on. His moans became strings of energy, almost angry, like the wails of all his Failed Brides echoed within his voice as his euphoria spiked and his moans turned into shouts.

His eyes nearly rolled back from the intensity of his orgasm when it was finally reached. He arched over Waylon, beautifully taut, and the shout of pleasure drew out into a pathetic little whimper. Deep inside of Waylon’s gored mess of severed flesh, Eddie’s cock throbbed with his release, white mixing with endless crimson. When the moment began to subside, Eddie sagged against the corpse before he gathered it in his arms and held it close.

Waylon, seated on Eddie’s lap, was an empty shell now. But Eddie still hugged him, nuzzled his beloved and kissed his face like he was still alive. He rubbed soothing circles against his Bride’s back, and started to hum a song as he rocked against him. The tune was light and cheery, displaying Eddie’s happiness in the soft and lulling timbre of his voice.

“You and I… together like this…” Eddie sighed. “…it’s beautiful…”


End file.
